Harry Potter  O legado  fic cancelada
by Maria A'louca
Summary: Viajar no tempo ainda é algo além das expectativas,mas quando um grupo de alunos,para ser exata alunos do ano de 1975,são pegos em missão ao temtar invadir a sala de um professor maluco, o que acontece? E se esses alunos viajam 46 anos no tempo LJ HG
1. Prológo

_Tive que deletar porque não queria apagar o prlogo para que eu pudesse reescrer, de qualquer maneira agradeço todas as criticas, assim eu pude consertar tudo OK?_

_•_

**Discl.:** Todo o mundo mágico de Harry Potter não me pertence; todos os créditos são para a nossa brilhante JK, e pra Wanner B. também... Em fim, escrevo só pra passar o tempo, não precisa jogar na cara.

•

**Resumo completo:** Lily tem um hob, caçar Maraundes! Os Maraundes tem um hob, incomodar Lily. Numas dessas "caçadas" Lily se depara com um problema, como provar que James, Remo e Sirius são os Maraundes! Sem muito êxito, uma coisa pior que beijar "**O"** Potter acontece, o grupo de quatro alunos se vê num beco sem saída, encurralados por um professor biruta que resolve usa-los como cobaia para uma experiência com o tempo... Um novo perigo está nascendo e cabe aos "novos" Potter's desvenda-los! (HISTÓRIA MELHOR QUE O RESUMO OK?)

•

_Lily+Maraundes+Viajem no tempo+ os irmãos_ _Potter's C-o-N-f-U-s-Ã-o_

•

**Nota da "Autora": **Eu estava escrevendo essa fic só pra mim, se vocês me entendem. Eu não ia postar, mas graças a minha "poia", ou amiga (tanto faz, são a mesma pessoa), Betinha, eu resolvi tentar postar, se houver comentários eu continuo, se não eu excluo OK? Ela é Aventura/Humor/Romance. Os capítulos não virão tão rápidos porque eu quero qualidade e não quantidade; desde já estão avisados... Então, a escolha é de vocês! BJKAS

•

_Agora finalmente corrigida! Obrigado por todas as alertas, é que como eu disse, eu nem ia postar, por isso nem prestei muito atenção... Mas de qualquer maneira, ai está tudo devidamente corrigido!_

•

**Prólogo**

**A**** porta** da torre principal da grifinória estava levemente aberta, por onde uma fina linha de luz passava enquanto iluminava com um feixe de luz o corredor escuro. Era madrugada, para alguns, uma ótima hora para se dormir, para outro, hora de aprontar.

Dentro da sala três alunos sussurravam afoitos, mexendo em algumas caixas, eram garotos, enquanto um quarto aluno, dessa vez uma garota, espremia-se pela escuridão, tentando ouvir qualquer declaração incriminadora por parte dos garotos.

"Prongs" suplicou o garoto mais alto dos três. "Padfoot..." ele continuou, "Nós não devíamos estar aqui.", o garoto era pálido com cabelos de cor avelã que brilhavam a lua minguante, seus olhos cor de mel traziam certa ânsia e um pouco de êxtase.

"Moony" o garoto ao qual o loiro havia chamado de Padfoot respondeu em outra suplica, "Já conversamos sobre isso, não estamos fazendo nada de errado, é apenas uma.. excursão com fins acadêmicos!" o garoto que se chamava Padfoot sorriu, ela parecia ser o mais velho do grupo, e também o mais arteiro. Era alto, forte e charmoso, com brilhantes olhos de um azul petróleo tão escuro e ao mesmo tempo tão azul quanto um dia qualquer um possa imaginar.

"Moony e Padfoot!" o garoto que havia sido chamado de Prongs suspirou, "Se vocês não ficarem quietos o professor Horst vai vir aqui, e o pior, vai ser flagrante!" Prongs parecia ser o mais brincalhão, ao contrario de Moony que tinha um ar sábio, e de Pandfoot que possuía um ar um tanto sinistro, Prongs emanava certa inocência de alma.

Os três garotos faziam parte de um grupo secreto denominado "Maraunders", o grupo tinha o propósito de "dar fim a tirania dos professores, defender donzelas e.. humilhar sonserinos", esse além do propósito, também era o lema do grupo formado por quatro alunos.

Prongs, o líder, era James Potter, único herdeiro de uma família nobre e amante dos muggles, mesmo que ninguém pudesse provar sua participação no grupo era de conhecimento de toda Hogwarts que um aluno como James Potter deveria fazer parte de semelhante "grito de liberdade". Como se não fosse o suficiente, ele ainda era um animago, um cervo para ser mais exata, com grande coração.

Moony, o conselheiro, era Remo J. Lupin, órfão de pai criado pela mãe ânsia, ele, de todos os Maraundes, era o que guardava o maior segredo, um segredo que vinha a tona em todas as noites de lua cheia, era um lobisomem, fato que o fez amadurecer mais rápido.

Padfoot, o boêmio, era Sirius Black, descendente de uma família "mui nobre e antiga", fora criado a mãos de ferro, o que o fez ser, apesar de tudo, o mais reservado dos Maraunders. O mais charmoso e conquistador, assim como James, ele era um dos certos componentes do grupo. Assim como os amigos também era um animago, um cão negro, que mostrava em certa parte seu humor retraído.

Wormtail, o comilão, era Peter Pettigrew, um mestiço mimado e protegido pela avó, Peter era o mais ganancioso e o mais mentiroso dos Maraunders, o que livrava o grupo de seria enrascadas, assim como os outros, era um animago, um rato. De todos os alunos, ele era um dos menos mencionados a fazer parte do grupo, afinal de contas, Peter não era um garoto de propósitos.

Mas, nessa "missão" apenas três dos maraundes estavam envolvido, Prongs, Moony e Padfoot, esses mesmos três que estavam sendo vigiados pela mais brilhante aluna da grifinória, Lily Evans, a monitora.

Lily tinha uma ambição, que ia além de seu currículo exemplar, Lily sonhava em incriminar os Maraunders, liga-los as inúmeras "infrações no código escolar" pelas quais há tanto tempo eles fugiam.

Agora Lily tinha certeza, ela sempre havia desconfiado, mas agora era certo, ela descobrira a identidade dos Maraunders, ou pelo menos, três deles.

Lily Evans, a monitora, dona de um instinto único de perseguição para como os marotos, Lily sempre se colocava com seus brilhantes olhos verdes no calcanhar dos garotos, não era fácil esconder a cabeleira ruiva das constantes perseguições do líder, James Potter, mas ela dava um jeito; afinal de contas, todos tinham um hob, e o hob de Lily era persegui os marotos.

Tentando se colocar um pouco mais a frente para ouvir mais, Lily teve o infortúnio de tropeçar, causando tumulto e, conseqüentemente, chamando a atenção dos garotos.

"Evans!" James gritou assustado e surpreso.

"Dessa vez Potter, você não me escapa. Antes de subir eu tive a cautela de mandar uma coruja anônima para o professor Horst, em alguns minutos toda Hogwarts vai saber quem são vocês e as noites secretas de marotices estarão no fim!" ela falou tudo tão rápido, que só pode respira após terminar a oração, com audácia e malicia na voz.

James pensou um pouco, não era a toa que ele era conhecido pelos grandes planos, deu um sorriso travesso e após uma piscadinha travessa a ruiva pode falar com aspiração: "Ora, Wormtail, o ultimo dos Maraundes também será prejudicado, ou devo dizer, prejudicada?"

"O quê, o quê você quer dizer com isso?" a ruiva piscou antônima desconfiada do que estaria por vir.

"Evans, você não pode provar que não fazia parte do plano."

"E eu não faço!" respondeu a ruiva nervosa, com a varinha apontada para os três garotos.

"Quem disse? Pelo que vejo, tenho duas testemunhas que poderiam jurar que você faz!" James olhou para Sirius e Remo que sorriram complacentes.

Lily os encarou por alguns minutos, antes de um barulho de fechadura ser ouvido, Horst estava entrando na sala. Num rápido reflexo James olhou ao redor, encontrando um armário com porta semi-aberta, cutucou os garotos apontando com a cabeça ao armário. Eles sorriram, Sirius puxou James que puxou Remo que por fim puxou Lily, e os quatro entraram no armário, antes que o professor pudesse desconfiar de algo fora do lugar.

O professor entrou.

"Eles não podem me mandar para esse lugar! Eu sou um gênio!" o professor grunhiu batendo com força na porta do armário, onde sem seu conhecimento o grupo de alunos rezava para não serem descobertos. "Quem diria que um armário mágico com algumas palavras poderiam mudar o tempo e espaço?" o homem sorriu de forma macabra.

"Esse cara é maluco", Padfoot sussurrou, mas não baixo o suficiente para que sua voz fosse encoberta pelo barulho da noite. "Quem disse isso?" o professor perguntou com um brilho maluco nos olhos, direcionados ao armário. "Por acaso são vocês? Os famosos Maraundes? A que devo a honra? Ou melhor, vou lhes dar a honra..." Com a varinha apontada para o armário o professor deu-se ao prazer de mais uma risada macabra antes de proferia as palavras que mudariam toda uma historia.

"Mobilu Tempus" o armário brilhou e a próxima coisa de que os alunos tiveram certeza era de que não estavam mais na sala do professor...

* * *

_Mobilu Tempus: Totalmente inventado!_

_Preferi usar os nomes originais (exceto para alguns) do nosso pequeno grupo para quem não sabe:_

**Original Brasil Portugal**

**Ron Weasley Rony Weasley Ron Weasley **

**Ginny Weasley Gina Weasley Ginny Weasley**

**James Potter Tiago Potter James Potter**

**Lily Potter Lílian Potter Lily Potter**

**Muggles Trouxas Muggles**

**Quidditch Quadribol Quidditch**

**Mad-Eye Moody Olho-Tonto Moody Moody Olho-Louco **

**You-Know-Who Você-Sabe-Quem Quem-Nós-Sabemos **

**Death Eater(s) Comensal(is) da Morte Devorador(es) da Morte **

**Hogwarts School Escola de Magia e Escola de Magia e  
Witchcraft and Wizardry Bruxaria de Hogwarts Feitiçaria de Hogwarts**

**Slytherin, Gryffindor, Sonserina, Grifinória, Slytherin, Gryffindor,  
Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw Lufa-lufa e Corvinal Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw**

_Prongs: Pontas_

_Padfoot: Almofadinhas_

_Moony: Aluado_

_Wormtail: Rabicho (Não que ele vá aparecer muito nessa fic **¬¬**)_

_Lily Evans: Lilian Evans_

_James Potter: Tiago Potter_

_Sirius Black: Sirius Black_

_Remus J Lupin: Remo J. Lupin (Na fic prefiri a versão brasileira)_

_Harry James Potter: Harry_

_Ginervra Weasley Potter: Virginia (Na fic preferi a versão brasileira)_

_Rose Weasley: Rosa Weasley_

_Albus Severus Potter: Alvo Severo Potter_

_James Potter: Tiago Potter (filho do Harry, na fic o coloquei com James II, para evitar confusões)_

_Scorpio Malfoy : Desculpa ai gente, eu não li a versão em inglês e sim a tradução na internet (por comodismo, confesso!) e lá não tinha, mas muito obrigado pelos avisos OK? Então o nome do pentelho, quero dizer, do garoto fica Scorpion Eragon Malfoy, porque como eu não sabia do nome eu coloquei Eragon, na grande parte que já tenho aqui em casa, e vai ser importante o significado..._

_BJKAS_


	2. capitulo 1

•

**Discl.:** Todo o mundo mágico de Harry Potter não me pertence; todos os créditos são para a nossa brilhante JK, e pra Wanner B. também... Em fim, escrevo só pra passar o tempo, não precisa jogar na cara.

•

**Capitulo 1 – **

**Os garotos da família Potter**

**Naquele **mesmo castelo em que os jovens há muito tempo desapareceram, outros três jovens caminhavam, sem desconfiar que já tivessem feito um caminho, uma simples ação que definiria varias reações. Essa era a teoria do caos, teoria que estava sendo estudada por uma das mais brilhantes alunas que Hogwarts pode conhecer. Essa era Lily Potter, a filha mais nova do grande herói, que salvara muggles, bruxos e mestiços. Ao seu lado estava o irmão mais velho, James Potter II, assim com Lily, ele tinha algo que o separava da multidão, além de ser inteligente e o melhor batedor da grifinória, James também era o maior bagunceiro que Hogwarts já presenciou desde a presença de James Potter I. Por fim, mas não menos importante, estava Albus Severus Potter. Al, como era conhecido, não era brilhante coma a irmã, tão pouco um exímio batedor com o irmão, mas Al também era especial. Al tinha um grande imã para aventuras perigosas, "assim como o pai" os professores diziam, mas não era por querer. Quando Al se dava por conta já estava junto com Rose Weasley, a prima, e Scorpion Eragon Malfoy, o seu arquiinimigo, que, por algum estranho motivo, sempre acabava ajudando ou precisando de ajuda em uma das famosas excursões de exploração.

Os irmãos se pareciam muito, exceto por certas características próprias de cada um. Lily era ruiva de olhos castanhos como os da mãe e sardas, uma perfeita copia da mãe com o sorriso do pai. Al era igual ao pai, cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos verdes, mas ao contrario do pai, Al não usava óculos, e o sorriso maroto puxara da mãe. James pegara o melhor de cada um, porte atlético e doce, olhos castanhos e óculos de aro fino e redondo, James tinha a descontração da mãe, a coragem do pai, a falta de tato do tio, e o sangue maroto que corria pelos dois lados da família. Para um expectador eles eram três irmãos perfeitos, sem brigas e nem desavenças, mas, na realidade, eles erma irmãos e sem duvidas "paz" não era uma palavra muito comum ao se referir aos garotos Potter's.

"Eu não acredito que depois de tantos anos estou sendo monitorado pela minha irmãzinha do quarto ano!" James reclamou arrastando o esfregão pelo corredor.

"Eu não acredito que estou monitorando meus dois irmãos mais velhos, do sétimo e quinto ano, quero dizer, vocês tem 'o dom'! Agora vocês dois tratem de não enrolar, eu quero esse corredor um espelho!" A garotinha riu.

"Sabe Jay, se você não tivesse limpado os troféus semana passada, nós não teríamos que limpar todos os corredores!" Al completou o discurso moralista da irmã com um pesar.

"Shiu! Eu nem sei o que mamãe diria se soubesse que foram pegos em Hogsmead no meio da semana..." Lily ralhou se se encostando a uma das paredes do sétimo andar.

"Olha Liu, a diretora não vai contar nada pra mamãe, e eu realmente espero que você não vire uma dedo-duro e vá contar para ela no feriado do natal!" James disse sentando-se ao lado da irmã. "Você sabe quantos corredores há em Hogwats? Pois eu lhe digo, são muitos!"

"Yeh! Acho que nem se todas as detenções do Jay fossem limpando corredores nos terminaríamos de limpar antes de morrer! Sabe há quantos dias nós estamos limpando essa ala? Três!" Al disse enquanto mostrava os três dedos para a irmã. "... e você se quer nos deu uma colher de sopa!"

Entretidos na conversa, os garotos mal podiam desconfiar, que de uma porta recém aberta no corredor outros três alunos ouviam atentamente a conversa. Eles não pertenciam àquela situação, e ao mesmo tempo estavam completamente envolvidos. Eles eram Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Lily. Os quatro alunos que há muitos anos atrás tinham desaparecido por algumas horas...

Lily inclinou-se mais para ouvir o nome dos garotos que discutiam, mas o seu senso, ou melhor, a falta do seu senso de direção, a levou a uma queda constrangedora direta ao chão, trazendo consigo os outros três alunos...

"Eh... Oi!" disse Lily num sorriso amarelo. Ela olhou para os garotos, algo neles lhe era familiar, mas aquilo era uma analise para se fazer numa outra hora, em que ela não estivesse numa situação tão constrangedora.

James II correra para ajudar a garota enquanto tentava se lembrar de onde a conhecia.

"James Potter!" Liu ralhou. O garoto que estava caído atrás da ruiva se levantou olhando para a garota, enquanto o outro garoto que antes ajuda a ruiva, também se virou a menina.

"Eu não fiz nada!" os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. "Dessa vez eu vou ter que defender o Potter, ele é uma peste, mas eu caí porque tropecei!" Lily tentou-se se explicar. "Ei! Eu não sou uma peste!" Os três garotos Potter's advertiram. E depois se olharam antônimos.

"Eu sou Lily Evans" Lily se apresentou enquanto desamassava a saia com pequenos tapinhas. "Aquele é Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e James Potter. Somos alunos do quinto ano da grifinória."

"Ah é?" Liu sorriu marota. "Eh!" Lupin confirmou.

"Isso não tem graça!" Al advertiu. "Pois saibam vocês que mentiram para os garotos errados. Eu sou Albus Potter, essa é minha irmã Lily Potter e meu irmão James Potter!"

Ouve um silêncio. Por um minuto Lily chegou a pensar que talvez estivessem numa dimensão alternativa, em que havia milhares de Potter's e ela era irmã de um. Mas seus pensamentos se dissiparam quando ouviu a voz de Sirius.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha primos Prongs!" "Eu não tenho Pads!"James retrucou.

"Chega de gracinhas! Todo mundo pra sala da diretora Minerva!"

"Ah é? E quem você acha que é?"

"Já disse, sou Lily Potter, monitora do quarto ano da grifinória!"

Sem entender nada os sete alunos se dirigiram à sala da diretoria da escola, sem saber o que lhes esperava...

**Obrigada a:**

_**Carol Ann Potter; Cuca Malfoy; Julinha Potter; Thaty; Mary M Evans**_

**Cada comentário é importante ao crescimento de uma historia! Bjus (Obs: Se houver comentários, posta amanhã!)**

**Desculpem o atrazo (Não estava conseguindo posta, sempre dava problema aqui na FF), Bjus**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 –****  
****Bagunça em família.**

**Lily Potter** nunca, em seus quatro anos como aluna, tinha visto Minerva McGonagall tão chocada, como quando ele bateu os olhos de um castanho escuro vivo sobre os "novos" grifinórios.

"Isso é... Impossível!" A diretora calou-se num sussurro. "Professora McGonagall!", os quatro viajantes gritaram chocados ao se depararem com uma mulher tão mais velha quanto a que estavam acostumados.

"Olha..." Começou Lily Evans com um soluço de choro, "foi tudo culpa do Potter!" disse antes de cair em profundas lágrimas. "Hei!" Todos os Potter's da sala resmungaram.

"Acalme-se senhorita Evans. Tenho certeza que há uma explicação sensata." Virou-se a Sirius. "Sr. Black, pode me explicar o que aconteceu?" Sirius deu um suspiro, olhou para os amigos e começou a falar: "Bem... Nós estávamos na sala do professor Horst e..." Sirius foi interrompido por Lily Evans. "Eles estavam aprontando e eu... Eu só queria ajudar..." Lily deu uma fungada antes de recomeçar a chorar. "Tudo bem, nós estávamos deixando um presentinho para o nosso 'querido' professor, quando ele entrou na sala, entramos num armário e ele, Horst, disse algumas palavras e a próxima coisa de que me dei conta é que estávamos ouvindo esses garotos discutindo."

Minerva olhou por baixo dos óculos meia lua, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, começou um discurso tentando manter a calma.  
"O único problemas senhores, é que estamos no ano de 2021." Um silêncio incômodo se aterrou na sala, e só foi quebrado pelo mais jovem dos Potter's.

"Mas isso é um pouco obvio diretora, e eu ainda não vejo problema algum nisto. O único problema é esse garoto fingindo-se ser meu irmão!" Al terminou indignado. "Estou certa senhor Potter, que não há enganos aqui. Na verdade, temos quatro Potter's nessa sala, e esse rapaz aqui, acabou de chegar de uma viajem de quarenta e seis anos no tempo."

Os três irmãos ficaram chocados por um tempo, até finalmente compreenderem.

"Mas... Isso é impossível!" exclamou a ruiva mais jovem. "Quero dizer, você está querendo dizer que... esse garoto é meu avô!? Sendo assim, se ele é James Potter e ela é Lily.. Lily Evans! É claro, como não reconheci esse sobrenome antes!? Meus avos!"

"O quê? O Potter procriou? Eu realmente gostaria de dar meus pêsames a infeliz!" Lily disse parando momentaneamente de chorar com um meio sorriso nos lábios, antes de perceber que James também ria. "Lily, você não entendeu? Eles falaram 'meus avos', ou seja, um avô e uma avó. E eu tenho certeza que nem o Moony, nem o pandfoot são avós..." James sorriu tão descaradamente que, por um momento, a idéia de sua boca se rachar em duas não foi descartada.

A próxima coisa que Lily Evans teve noticia, foi de um par de olhos tão verdes quanto os seus e uma cicatriz no meio da testa.

"Ela acordou" Lily pode ouvir a voz de James. "Lily você está bem?" Ela levantou-se abruptamente olhando ao garoto. "Potter, você não vai acreditar no meu pesadelo, eu sonhei que nos fomos parar um lugar cheio de Potter's..." Ela não pode terminar de falar, não fora um sonho, ela realmente estava numa sala, com três maraunders, três Potter's, uma velha diretora, e agora, também erra possível ver um homem muito bonito que olhava assustado a ela. "Agora que ela acordou, posso falar um minuto com a senhora diretora?" "Claro Harry." A diretora sorriu ao homem e depois virou-se aos jovens. "Gostaria que vocês sete saíssem e me esperassem lá fora por um momento, sim?" Os garotos se retiraram da sala passando pelas gárgulas e sentando-se no chão do corredor.

"Hei", o mais velho dos Potter's chamou. "Cara, você é quase igual a mim quando estava no quinto ano, exceto pelos cabelos, os meus são um pouco avermelhados." Prongs se virou a James. "Seus cabelos são assim por causa da sua avó?" O garoto pareceu pensar "Não sei, acho que deva ser mais por influencia de mamãe. Sabe, os cabelos delas são os mais vermelhos que eu já tive noticia. É o sangue Weasley"

"Então quer disser que seu pai também se casou com uma ruiva?" James riu "Interessante! Mas... Falem-me mais sobre vocês...".

"Não há muito que falar, eu acho. Eu sou James Potter II, primogênito de Harry James Potter e Virginia Weasley Potter. Esses são meus irmãos, Albus Severus Potter e minha irmã mais nova, Lily Potter... Não gosto de falar muito de mim, as pessoas podem me achar um pouco metido..." James deu um sorriso e Lily revirou os olhos. "Sabe, se você não fosse minha avó..."  
"Cale-se por um momento, sim James?" A garotinha Potter falou. "Podem me chamar de Liu,o cabeção tagarela é o James, podem chama-lo de... eh.. James mesmo, e o Albus, podem chamar de Al."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Sirius finalmente se manifestou. "O nome dele é Albus Severus Potter?"

"Sim!".

"Severus Potter?"

"Claro!" Al começou a se irritar. "Qual é o problema?"

"É que, nunca na minha vida, pensei em ver um Potter chamado Severus; por acaso não é de Severus Snape, ou é?"

"Claro, papai me disse, 'Você recebeu o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles foi sonserino, e o outro, provavelmente o homem mais magnífico que já conheci... '".

"Eu realmente preciso conversar com meu filho sobre isso! Que tipo de universo paralelo é esse em que um descendente de James Potter se chama Severus, e Snape foi direto de Hogwarts.!" James falou alarmado.

"Bem eu não sei muito disso também, sei que tem haver com você-sabe-quem." Liu resmungou. "Vocês tinham que ter visto quando papai chegou, ele veio de chave de portal, privilégios de ser quem ele é, nas em fim, foi hilário!"

Os garotos não tinham visto porque apenas Lily Potter fora ordenada para que esperasse o pai na sala privada, longe dos demais estudantes.

"Ele chegou muito vermelho, pensou que havia sido mais uma do James" "James apronta muito?" Perguntou Lily Evans, olhando acusadoramente aos dois James. "Muito? Muito é pouco!" Liu deu um pequeno sorriso. "Sabe, acho que ele é reprimido, por isso que arruma tantas namoradas!" Al falou risonho, mas logo se calou com o safanão do irmão mais velho. " Al, eu sou mais velho e exijo respeito! E não fale assim, o quê eles vão pensar de mim, que sou um namorador? "Nãnãninãnão" ele disse negando com o dedo. "Eu sou o melhor aluno, o melhor jogador e... Não tenho culpa se também sou mais bonito!"

"Meu deus, uma avalanche de ego que passa geração a geração" Lily suspirou. " E você Al, também é um encrenqueiro?" Lily falou como se o menino não tivesse a mesma idade que ela. "Bem, eu não sou tão esperto, mas também faço parte do time de quadribol... Acho que é mais genético..." Prongs sorriu, mas Al ignorou e continuou. "Não é nada demais, é só um jogo legal!" Lily sorriu. "Até que em fim, pelo menos você é ajuizado!"

Liu olhou com desdém para os irmãos. "Querem saber a verdade, vocês são uma figura, não sei como não desconfiei de nada antes..." Lily rapidamente reconheceu aquele olhar, o olhar de Liu era igual ao seu sempre que se ela tirava boas notas ou sabia algo que ninguém mais sabia. "Não se enganem com essa carinha de anjo do Al."Liu deu uma falsa gargalhada. "Ele tem mais detenção que eu e o James, juntos! Ele vive procurando encrencas" Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Ei, eu não procuro encrencas... Elas vêm até mim..." Al olhou para os pés. "Ninguém pode ser tão perfeito igual à senhora monitora perfeita!" Al olhou com ciúmes a irmã. "Eu ganhei um troféu papai... Eu sou a melhor aluna mamãe... Vejam só como eu rebato rápido..." Al imitou a irmã. "Hei! Eu não faço isso!" Liu rebateu. "Faz sim Al retrucou"  
Antes que os irmãos pudessem começar uma nova discussão James interveio. "Ei crianças, parem de brigar! Se não mamãe vai receber um bom relatório meu nas férias, e vocês sabem que no estado dela se irrita a toa!"

"Que estado?" Os Marauders quiseram saber. "Grávida de gêmeos!" Liu sorriu. E ouviu o James Potter mais jovem sussurrar um "esse só pode ser meu filho!"

Entretidos numa calorosa conversa mal puderam notar a presença de dois adultos que assistiam à cena.

"Oi." Harry falou um pouco tímido. A visão de Lily e dos maraunders era a de que Harry era um homem muito imponente, alto de fortes traços, tinha os olhos tão familiares de Lily, o rosto e cabelos de James, sem se esquecer dos óculos de aro fino e redondo. "Prongs, ele é a sua cara!" Sirius sussurrou. "Como vai Sirius? Lily? James? Remo?" Harry os cumprimentou pessoalmente. "Eu acabei de chegar do Cairo e não esperava por uma dessas, acho que nem seu eu estivesse sendo preparado há semanas eu não poderia esperar uma dessas..." o homem sorriu e virou-se aos filhos. "James, Al depois quero conversar com vocês sobre Hogsmead." os dois irmãos resmungaram pequenos palavrões. "E como vai minha princesinha?" Liu sorriu se atirando aos braços do pai, enquanto os outros tampavam o rosto com uma falsa vergonha. "Conversei com Minerva e ficou decidido que vocês passaram o natal lá em casa, depois irão voltar a Hogwarts, pelo menos até descobrirmos como os enviar de volta ao seu real tempo. Todos estão de acordo?" Harry terminou de falar e viu Lily com a mão levantada, assim como uma aluna com seu professor. "Sim Lily?" "Você tem certeza de que é filho do Potter? Quero dizer seu pai não pode ser James Poroint, ou James Poutty." Harry sorriu e Prongs fez carranca. "Sim Lily, eu tenho certeza, mas isso não vem ao caso, não é certo saber tanto do passado, então não façam muitas perguntas OK? Ah, mais uma coisa, Ted passará, como sempre, o natal conosco então acho certo conta-lo a verdade."

"Ted?" Sirius perguntou. "Sim, Ted Lupin!" Harry respondeu e riu com a surpresa causada no maroto mais calado. "Eu!? Eu não posso me casar!" Remo retrucou vermelho "Isso era o que você vivia falando para a Tonks, mas acho que isso não a impediu! Agora vamos, Gina deve estar uma fera e eu se quer avisei que passaria aqui..." Ainda atordoado Remo seguiu Harry e os outros até uma sala, poucos minutos antes de ver um quadro estranho que retratava uma espécie de carro muggle muito feio.

"Muito bem garotos, segurem firme!" Harry gritou os garotos correram até o quadro pouco antes de tudo ficar escuro e borrado...

----------------------------------------------

_No próximo capitulo..._

_"Quem é você?" Gina perguntou vermelha. "Não me diga que é mais uma namorada do James! Eu já disse que não vou admitir garotas nessa casa, a não ser que sejam amigas da Lily para brincar de boneca..." ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "E ainda por cima mais nova... James! Eu ainda não me recuperei da sua ultima..."_

_Uuuu mas que pedação eh? O que será que o James fez? Essa é só um pouquinho de __**"Weasleys são sempre Weasleys" **__, espero que entendam que esses primeiros serão um pouco de apresentação, mas logo que a historia começar mesmo vai ter mais ação e bagunça!_

* * *

Obs: Só vou postar o próximo mediante a comentarios, pq se ninguem está lendo, não preciso perder tempo postando e continuo com ela só pra mim OK?

* * *

**_sassah potter_**: Uh.. Vc ainda não terminou? Acho que não vai fazer tanta diferença já que meu principal ponto de partida foi o epilogo. Mas continua comentando Ok

**_Mah Evans Weasley:_** Hu.. Escorpion vai fazer muuuuuuita coisa! (hshs) , continua comentando OK?


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 –**

**

* * *

**

Weasleys são sempre Weasleys

* * *

**Já se passava** das duas da manhã quando sete jovens acompanhados por um homem chegaram à mansão de Londres. A casa estava perdida num breu, do qual mal se conseguia distinguir sombras de pessoas. Harry olhou em volta, as crianças haviam caído no chão, ao contrario dele, ainda não haviam se acostumados a essa viajem, e ele tinha certeza de que demorariam muito a se acostumar.

Assim que se virou, encarou um par de olhos castanhos. A luz do abajur foi acesa mostrando uma mulher de cabelos longos e ruivos, ela levantou-se como uma leoa pronta para atacar. Vestia uma camisola branca e frouxa que marcava bem a barriga de prováveis sete ou oito meses.

"Harry James Potter!" A voz saiu mais autoritária do que pretendia, mas Gina não ia se intimidar. "Oi Gina..." O homem respondeu com um sorriso meloso. "Oi mãe!" Os três irmãos Potter's sorriram amarelo, esperando não receber uma ralha da mãe.

"Eu juro que a culpa foi do Potter!" Lily saiu de trás dos irmãos um tanto quanto envergonhada. "Quem é você?" Gina perguntou vermelha. "Não me diga que é mais uma namorada do James! Eu já disse que não vou admitir garotas nessa casa, a não ser que sejam amigas da Lily para brincar de boneca..." ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "E ainda por cima mais nova... James! Eu ainda não me recuperei da sua ultima, ainda nem consigo olhar para George sem me lembrar de você correndo pelo jardim enrolado no lençol..." James encarou a mãe "Mas mãe!" Gina interrompeu. "Não me venha com mais nem menos mais, essa pobre garotinha tem o direito de saber que tipo de pessoa é você..." Depois que terminou com James virou-se a Harry. "E você Harry, virando um alcoviteiro! Onde está sua dignidade!? Sei que gosta dos seus filhos mais eu não posso cuidar de tudo..."

Der repente à voz da mulher não era mais dura e mandona, agora macia e um pouco chorosa, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela abraçou o marido enquanto soluçava.

"Ei Gina, não precisa ficar nervosa OK? Nós vamos ficar aqui com você durante todo o natal e eu tirei férias, sim?" Ela confirmou com a cabeça ligeiramente envergonhada e manhosa. "Quero lhe apresentar meu... amigos, na falta de uma palavra mais apropriada, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, diretamente de 1975!"

Gina olhou esperando que alguém saísse detrás de algum lugar e gritasse "thram!", talvez uma prenda de natal... Mas, ninguém saiu. Ela sentou-se e ficou parada, mais nervosa do que o comum. Olhou bem os garotos, reconheceu os olhos de Sirius, agora menos sofridos do que na época em que vivia escondido na toca,antes de sua morte... reconheceu os olhos Remo, ainda carregados pelo peso da maldição e... principalmente, reconheceu os olhos de Lily Evans, porque os dela eram exatamente iguais aos do marido.

"Meu Deus! Por tudo que há de sagrado nesse mundo!" Ela respirou cansada e olhou amedrontada ao marido. Enquanto apoiava-se numa cadeira para não cair "Tem certeza que não é uma prenda de natal?" a ruiva perguntou após Harry terminar de contar a historia. "E como eles vão voltar, porque bem... Se Não houver Lily e James, também não vai haver Harry." Ela olhou para Lily que olhava para os pés os achando mais interessantes do que nunca, e corando violentamente. "Bem amanhã eu lhes contarei minha conversa com McGonagall."Deu um suspiro e virou-se aos adolescentes "Lily", as duas ruivas viraram-se. "Desculpe, quis dizer Liu." A garotinha virou-se sorridente para os pais. "Lily vai dormir com você, Sirius e James podem dormi no quarto de visitas, ao lado do quarto do James e do Al.".

Harry pegou ajudou a esposa a se levantar, o peso da gravidez agora se fazia presente ao subir as escadas, com carinho a levou ao primeiro andar deixando os adolescentes em meios sorrisos.

"Hulalá!" Liu suspirou. "Vocês podem pegar algumas roupas do Al, eu acho que vai servir; provavelmente papai comprar novas depois do dia de natal..." Olhou mais uma vez aos viajantes e sorriu. "O que vocês estão esperando?" Ela falou aos seis adolescentes que a olhavam, Liu poderia ser a mais jovem, mas sem dúvida era a mais madura...

James acordou com o irmão mais novo pulando na cama. O quarto que os garotos dividiam era, segundo a mãe, para haver mais intimidade o que, segundo James, no máximo conseguiu gerar uma guerra por território.

A parte de James era cobertas por pôsteres de jogadores de quadribol e outros postes de garotas muggles, porque eles ao contrario dos pôsteres dos jogadores não se moviam; também havia alguns retratos de garotas se mexendo, talvez ex-namoradas. Misturando-se a decoração típica de um bruxo, via-se um computador, televisão e um Playstation Platinum. Harry jamais deixaria que nada faltasse aos filhos, mesmo que eles não se importassem tanto com o mundo Muggle.

Na parte de Al, havia coisas bem mais exóticas. Havia um aquário vazio com um papel colado com o nome "Arnaldinhos", dentro, dois Mini-Pufes (um roxo e um rosa) corriam e mastigavam coisinhas amarelas. Ao lado da cabeceira uma foto da família onde James se movia constantemente dando cascudos no irmão e algumas fotos de seus amigos grifinórios; algumas revista d'O Pasquim, uma agenda para anotar deveres, alguns galeões em cima da cama e uma espécie de planta que a vista não era nada amigável.

Ambas as camas eram grandes e tinham cobertas vermelhas. Ao centro, entre as duas camas, era possível ver um snap explosivo, com suas cartas jogadas ao chão e uma grande janela de madeira com cortinas brancas.

"Hei pestinha, desça e diga à mamãe que vou demorar." Al olhou desaprovador ao irmão "James! Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso!" O irmão mais velho olhou tentando parecer desentendido. "Fazer o quê?" "Fazer mamãe se sentir culpada por ter brigado com você ontem, ora bolas!" "Eu não..." O irmão mais velho não pode terminar de falar porque outros três garotos entraram no quarto.

"Hei caras!" Prongs cumprimentou. "Como passaram a noite?" Al perguntou esquecendo-se do irmão. "Estranho..." Lupin respondeu pelo grupo parecendo um pouco sonhador. "O que vocês fazem para se divertir por aqui?" Sirius disse olhando a Firebolt 5000, pendurada na parede ao lado de uma Nimbus 5000. "Mamãe mão me deixa ter uma vassoura tão veloz quanto à de James, diz que eu posso me machucar!" Al se lamentou olhando cobiçoso a vassoura do irmão. Mas logo mudando o rosto de triste para animado.

"Vocês sabem jogar quadribol?" Prongs olhou a Padfoot e sorriu "Se nos sabemos? Nós vivemos quadribol! Muito me espanta que não tenha virado um profissional, afinal fui o mais jovem a entrar no time!" Prongs se gabou, mas foi por pouco tempo, já que logo em seguida foi cortado por James. "Na verdade, papai foi o mais jovem, ele entrou como apanhador no primeiro ano..." "Mas... isso é impossível! Eles nem tem vassouras próprias no primeiro ano!" Prongs argumentou. "Mas... bem, papai nunca foi normal" Al sorriu puxando as vassouras para o chão, depois foi ao armário e agarrando outras duas, dessa vez duas velhas Nimbus de modelos mais antigos. "Espero que não se importem, essas foram do James, uma quando ele estava no terceiro e a outra no quarto..."

"Porque ele ganhou duas em tão pouco espaço de tempo?" Remo perguntou indo observar as vassouras, eram vassouras aerodinâmicas e reluzentes, com cabo de mogno e uma longa cauda de palhas limpas. Com a marca escrita em ouro próximo ao punho, sem duvida, nunca havia visto vassouras mais vistosas. "A primeira foi por ele ter entrado no time, e a segundo foi porque ele ganhou como prêmio no clube de duelo nas férias... Eu nunca tenho uma sorte dessas..."

"Não seja tão resmungão tampinha," disse James bagunçando o cabelo do irmão "um dia, se você for tão bom quanto eu, talvez ganhe uma dessas belezinhas, mas enquanto isso se contente com sua Nimbus e vamos jogar!" James pulou da cama olhando para os outros três garotos. "Acho melhor vocês vestirem outra roupa, não dá pra jogar quadribol de pijama" os três se entreolharam sem graça. "Podem pegar algumas roupas minhas, se não ficarem frouxas, e algumas do Al, depois do café vocês vão aprender a jogar quadribol e a noite termos a ceia..." James saiu deixando os quatro, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Al conversando, enquanto murmurava mais um "pirralho".

Não muito longe dali, há algumas horas antes, um casal discutia fervorosamente sentados lado a lado na cama. Era uma mulher com uma enorme barriga de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue e um homem de profundos e pesarosos olhos verdes. Eles eram os Potter, Virginia e Harry Potter...

"Harry, nos temos que dar um jeito nisso, veja bem, o futuro é algo muito perigoso de se mexer, já imagina se algo modifica seu passado?" A mulher suspirou olhando amavelmente ao marido. "Eu sei que você quer muito crescer com seus pais ao seu lado, só que nem tudo na vida é cor de rosa. Talvez você não tenha tido uma das infâncias mais desejáveis, mas é, em parte, graças a tudo o que aconteceu é que hoje nos podemos mandar nossos filhos à escola e não ter medo de que eles não voltem mais." A mulher terminou de falar e passou a mão quente na testa mercada do marido, era um sinal frio, mas que não o deixava nem de longe feio.

"Eu sei, Gina, acontece que... Bem, nós ainda não sabemos muito, ou melhor, quase nada, pelo o que eu conversei com Minerva, o professor Horst morreu ano passado, numa cela em Azkaban, enquanto gritava a todos dizendo que havia descoberto um meio de viajar no tempo." O homem puxou-se para baixo, de modo que conseguisse colocar a cabeça no colo da esposa. "O que ele fez para estar em Azkaban?" Gina indagou, passando as mãos na cabeleira negra do marido. "Bem, pelo que soube ontem por Guga Jones, ele fazia testes não autorizados e criava animais mágicos... Coisa de louco." Gina ergueu os olhos. "Guga Jones? Ex-batedora do **Harpias de Holyhead**? O que ela faz no ministério?" Harry sorriu ainda um pouco tenso. "Quando se têm cinqüenta e três anos, quadribol não é mais o que era... se não me engano trabalha como relações entre muggles e bruxos..." "Huph! Nem se ela fosse relação minha com o papa, Hermione nunca gostou dela, e... Bem, eu acho que não iria gostar. Ela é bonita?" Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. "Ela tem cinqüenta e três anos!"

"Sabe Gina", ele começou mudando o tom da voz. "Eu... eu me senti muito triste quando eu os vi..." "Triste?" Gina olhou instigada "É... Saber que eles vão... Você sabe tudo que vai acontecer, eles eram felizes, não mereciam isso!" A mulher sorriu pesarosa, "Ninguém merece, mais isso não diminui o fato de que aconteceu e você sabe que não pode mudar isso."

Harry olhou para a mulher por alguns minutos e, Gina pode perceber um brilho fugaz passando em seus olhos. " E se eu tentasse Gina? E se eu impedisse que Peter os traísse?" Gina olhou com os olhos brilhantes, sinais de uma futura lágrima amarga.

"Você sabe que não pode, pense Harry. Pense em tudo que você passou, pense em todas as pessoas que Vol..." Gina sentiu um pulo dos bebês, até mesmo eles sabiam que o nome do Lord das trevas não era algo bom, "...que você-sabe-quem matou e que poderia continuar matando. Eu não nasci numa família muggle, mas, eu acredito que tem algo maior que nós, maior que tudo, alguém que realmente acreditava em você, que acreditava que você o ajudaria a salvar o mundo.." "Quem?" harry levantou-se brevemente "Deus, Harry! Ou qualquer outra entidade que represente o amor no coração dos homens, você não acha que seus pais apareceram naquele momento por algum motivo? No fundo eles sabiam que no fim nada mais importa... Eles fizeram isso por você! Por James, Al, Lily, mesmo que eles jamais soubessem que um dia teriam netos, eles.." Gina não pode mais se conter, e as lágrimas caíram por seu olhos. "Harry, a vida é o que ela é... Não se pode mudar o que aconteceu. Não é certo!" "Gina... Eu.. Eu só queria ter sido um pouco mais feliz.." ele lamentou abraçando a esposa. "Só não queria ter sofrido tanto." Harry fez-se de conformado, mas algo ainda dizia a Gina que ele não havia desistido, e ela era uma Weasley, e o pior uma Weasley mãe, e Weasley's mães raramente se enganam.

Gina deu um pequeno pulo "O que foi?"Harry assustou-se "Uma contração..." ela sorriu. "O que houve, fale a verdade. É grave? Vamos ao médico!" Harry já estava se levantando quando Gina o puxou para um beijo. " Ei, não é nada, essas contrações são normais! Até parece que você já não passou por isso três vezes!" Harry sentou-se aliviado, mas se levantou assim que a mulher deu mais um ai "Ainda é normal?" Ele perguntou e ela sorriu. "Sim" após alguns minutos ela já não agüentava as constantes contrações, "Gina, isso não é normal, vamos ao St. Mungus, com certeza vai aparecer um curandeiro bom para nos ajudar..." a ruiva sorriu e tentou argumentar... "Mas... São sete horas da manhã!" "Não importa mocinha!" Harry saiu à porta e gritou a filha mais nova, que apareceu acompanhada de Lily; chegara à hora!

Imagino eu que no futuro aja mais adeptos a vida muggle, e bem, me desculpem quem não gosta dos jogos que dominaram o mundo... (¬¬) Mas eu acho que eles provavelmente terrão um!

Arnold foi o mini-pufe que a Gina comprou em EdP, imaginem então que esses são os filhotes do Arnold.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks**** to:**

**sassah potter**: Não desiste não, que o livro é muito bom, mesmo!

**.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.:** Sabe o que é, eu até q sei que é Ginevra; mas eu acho esse nome tão.. Ahg, feio, até de se pronunciar, espero que não liguem ok?

**Sandra Potter**: Bem, eu so to demorando por causa que tem poucos comentários, mas eu vou tentar atualizar toda sexta ok?

**

* * *

**

**No próximo:**

"_Essa roupa é ridícula." Disse ele fechando o agasalho. "Pra que um gorro que não é a prova d'água? E todos essas coisas? Me sinto um comercial andante. E essa calça jeans não é do tamanho certo, ela fica caindo até meus joelhos." Sirius reclamou, ele não era do tipo que se vestia informalmente com freqüência._

Vejam isso e muito mais em: **É Natal!"**

* * *

Hum.. Comentem sim? Eu adoro comentarios, opiniões, e criticas! 


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – **

**È Natal!**

_Obs: Esse capítulo contém gírias estranhas da época dos personagens, e se você não souber o significado, é só perguntar. _

Qualquer pessoa que passasse na Rua Liverpool, em frente a casa 105 não veria nada de excepcional . Era apenas uma casa branca, com grandes janelas de vidro espelhadas e um lindo jardim tropical (o que de fato não era tão comum assim.).

O mais estranho, na verdade, eram seus habitantes. Uma família numerosa para os padrões ingleses, composta de pai, mãe, três filhos e, em breve mais dois bebês. A casa estava sempre muito movimentada, mas, por algum estranho motivo, os vizinhos raramente viam alguém chegando.

Nesse dia especialmente ensolarado (o que era difícil de ver na Londres sempre fria e cinzenta), algo de novo estava acontecendo. Uma garota ruiva acabara de acordar, não com pássaros ou um despertador, o que era para se esperar, mas sim, com um grito.

"Você ouviu isso?" a ruiva de olhos excepcionalmente verdes acabara de acordar. Ela se assustou ao deparar-se com uma segunda ruiva de olhos castanhos, que já estava acordada e devidamente vestida.

O quarto em que as garotas se encontravam não era um quarto normal, pelo menos para um adolescente de quatorze anos. A parede era de um branco impecável, aonde quadros imóveis de artistas renascentistas mostravam o gosto muggle da garota por artes; na estante havia tantos livros que facilmente era possível até perder as contas da variedade de exemplares. O carpete do chão era bordô, onde as camas descansavam com seus elegantes corcéis de puro carvalho e colchas de um vermelho intenso. Havia ursos e vários brinquedos, arrumados e polidos, nas mesmas caixas em que haviam chegado quando foram ganhos, brinquedos que criança nenhuma jamais brincou. A única coisa que demonstrava que ali habitava uma bruxa era a vassoura, uma Nimbus edição especial, e todos os materiais exigidos por Hogwarts, a escola de magia. 

A garota ruiva de olhos castanhos era Lily Potter, ou Liu como era chamada pelos amigos. Ela era sempre muito elegante e educada, e naquele momento estava como uma princesa teen. Vestia-se com um casaco creme, quepe de lã Chanel e bolsa saco Calvin Klein, aquela, Lily descobriria mais tarde, era Lily Potter.

"Claro, mamãe está prestes a ter bebê" ela sorriu. "Agora senhorita, vista esse vestido Calvin Klein coloque esses óculos escuros Chanel e não se esqueça do cinto de couro, porque nós vamos ao St. Mungus, e você não quer ir de pijama certo?" Liu sorriu como um jogador de pôquer pronto para quebrar a banca.

Lily Evans tinha quinze, quase dezesseis, ela fazia questão de acrescentar. Olhou-se no espelho e se surpreendeu com a imagem que viu refletida, não pela roupa em si, mas sim no quanto ela era diferente das que ela estava acostumada a usar. Não era só a elegância que fazia a diferença, a roupa (um vestido baloné) era muito diferente de qualquer uma que ela já havia visto; as roupas de sua época ou eram verdadeiros circos de cores em movimento (essas eram usadas pelos hippies) ou eram sérias e sem movimento (as que, de fato, ela usava.).

"Hey Lily, acorde!" Liu chamou antes de desaparecer pela porta. A garota voltou-se e segui a... neta!?

"Li-ly!" Harry gritou para a filha. Sua voz estava rouca, mas a euforia ultrapassava qualquer dor. "Lily! Eu... Sua mãe... Os Bebês! Malas! Anda!"

Harry parou na frente da garota, arfando enquanto Lily (Evans) se aproximava para averiguar a situação. "Calma homem!" Liu retrucou impaciente. Afinal, alguém tinha que se controlar. Harry olhou curioso para a filha "Oh! Desculpe, sim?" a garota disse meigamente, e o pai a apreciou até ouvir mais um grito da esposa.

"A bolsa." Harry puxou a bolsa e estava a ponto de aparatar quando ela gritou mais uma vez. "Harryyyy! De... De carrrrrro!". "Ah, certo, claro!" Ele correu até as garotas. "Pai?" Harry acordou do transe e saiu tropicando em direção a garagem, sem de esquecer de bater na porta dos filhos.

As duas ruivas entraram até o quarto onde encontraram Gina mordendo uma almofada. "Ah!" A grávida suspirou "Onde o Harry está? Até parece que quem vai ter gêmeos é ele, e não eu!" Ela tentou rir, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazer uma careta devido às contrações.

Liu se aproximou da mãe como um curandeiro analisando sua paciente. "Como estão as contrações?" A mãe ofegou antes de responde "Não param mais!" A filha a observou por mais algum tempo, depois se virou para Lily ("sua avó", pensou com certo sarcasmo) "Chame o James para mim." Lily saiu correndo e Liu virou-se mais uma vez a mãe. "Respire e inspire bem devagar, não queremos que os gêmeos nasçam aqui na cama." A mãe sorriu, enquanto a garota apertava sua mão.

Alguns segundos depois James apareceu afoito, não foi necessário dizer o que estava acontecendo, ele percebeu ao ver a mãe respirando como um cachorrinho. A irmã (Liu) olhou para o garoto e se pôs a dar ordens, como se ela fosse à única responsável da casa. Sem discutir James conjurou uma cadeira de rodas, onde colocou a mãe e desceu-a cuidadosamente as escadas.

Três ou quatro minutos depois Harry apareceu com o Phaeton, estacionando próximo a calçada.

"Aonde... Aonde... Em nome de tudo que há de bom, Harry James Potter, onde diabos você se meteu?" A grávida perguntou furiosa. "Eu... Bem eu estava quase chegando ao hospital..." Ele respondeu no que a mulher franziu tanto o rosto, que por um momento Harry achou que os gêmeos iriam nascer ali mesmo. "Seu... Seu idiota, cabeçudo, louco, incompetente... Ahrg!"

Harry correu para a esposa sem revidar o desaforo e a colocou dentro do Phaeton, afinal aquele não era o primeiro parto de Virginia Weasley Potter.

Lily sentou-se no banco da frente, enquanto Liu colocava a cabeça da mãe, que estava no banco de trás, no colo. Liu ainda deu algumas instruções para James e depois se virou à mãe, lhe ensinando truques para diminuir a dor das contrações e a advertindo que um parto dentro de um Phaeton não pode ser uma coisa saudável. Harry ouviu tudo enquanto dirigia, até que Liu começou a falar em termos médicos.

"Onde você aprendeu isso, Lily Potter?" Ele perguntou tentando parecer bravo. "Eh... na internet?" Harry sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas aquela não era a hora de descobri. Ele havia acabada de ultrapassar um sinal vermelho e ele não queria dar motivo para todos os Potter irem parar num hospital.

E foi nesse frenesi louco que os quatro garotos saíram do quarto, ainda na mansão, e confusos pelo horário.

"Hei carinhas, prestem atenção OK?"James II começou a falar ao encontrar os garotos devidamente vestidos. "Mamãe está saindo para o St. Mungus, eu preciso que vocês não aprontem nada, posso contar com vocês?" Al revirou os olhos, "Não somos mais bebês, e você não é tão mais velho..." James ignorou e virou-se ao Marauders, "Vamos de carro, no meu, porque papai vai levar minha mãe no carro familiar. Lily e... a outra Lily já foram; agora não se esqueçam, não perguntem nada e nem fiquem fuçando no passado... ou devo dizer futuro?"

"Hei, não se preocupe James, não somos tão idiotas assim!" Sirius riu. "Além do mais, vai ser legal passear de carro, é mágico?" James balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Uma pena... eu tenho uma moto, ela é uma _belezura,_ e voa..." Sirius parou em silêncio enquanto viajava além de sua imaginação. "Mas isso não vem ao caso, vamos?"

James e Al se entreolharam tentando segurar o olhar sobre Sirius, ele era mais... Estranho do que eles imaginavam. "Certo", James disse ao fim. "Podem ir entrando..." ele apontou para a _Pick up Mitsubishi concept_ que estava estacionada na garagem da casa, era o carro mais bonito que qualquer Maraude tenha visto. "Que _massa_!" Remo sorriu passando a mão sobre a prata brilhante do carro. "O futuro é _uma brasa, mora?"_. Al olhou risonho, mas preferiu ignorar as palavras estranhas que teimavam em sair da boca dos garotos.

Eles entraram no carro, sem dúvida faziam um tipo de grupo chamativo, bonitos, jovens e em uma Pick Up. "Como são os _brotos_ daqui?" Sirius perguntou quando James ligou o carro. "_Brotos?"_Al olhou interrogativo. "Eh, garotas!" Padfoot olhou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. "Bem, eu não sei... Eu realmente aprecio de todos os tipos, apesar de que não saio com todas as oferecidas, eu sei escolher...".

Al revirou os olhos, como seu irmão podia ser tão cabeça oca. "E você Al?" James perguntou olhando ao garoto que deu uma leve corada. "Bem, eu não sou assim como o James, quero dizer, às vezes saio com a Jack, mas ela é só minha amiga... Na maioria das vezes fico com a Rose, minha prima, ela é bem legal e inteligente..."

"Fala sério Al, eu sei que muitas garotas gostam de você." O irmão retrucou "Mas elas não gostam de mim, e sim do que eu sou..." James revirou os olhos.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os garotos até que a cena do St. Mungus renovou seus corações que há tanto tempo não via algo que lhes lembrassem sua verdadeira época, mas essa impressão foi temporária, porque por baixo da fachada de loja de departamento estava um St Mungus que eles jamais pensariam em ver. Ainda havia a tão corriqueira frase no fim da guia de recepção "_Se você não tem certeza aonde ir, não consegue conversar normalmente ou não se lembra de porque está aqui, nossa recepção vai ter o prazer de ajudá-lo_"; mas nada era o mesmo, os curandeiros passavam a mil, com roupas azuis e não mais verdes como era antes, as paredes agora eram da cor bege, o grande emblema da varinha cruzada com o osso pendia no teto enquanto rodava e passava uma frase : "**Curandeiro Madison, o senhor é requisitado no 3º andar" ou "Curandeira Stranbrigh, faltam cinco minutos par ao seu almoço**".

As pessoas, ainda eram pessoas, mas seus rostos eram mais felizes, o que, pelo que os novos visitantes puderam entender, era sinal de que a ameaça de _você-sabe-quem_ não era mais presente. As roupas dos bruxos nunca haviam lhe parecido tão estranhas, não por causa de seus costumeiros exageros, mas sim, porque eles nunca haviam visto bruxos se parecerem tanto com trouxas. Até mesmo James Potter I, que nascera numa família exclusivamente sangue puro (não por seleção, mas sim conhecidência), raramente se vestia como muggle, porque sabia que por mais que tentasse sempre se esquecia de algo fosse importante, fosse um tênis na cor berinjela ou um boné extravagante.

"Vocês." James chamou a atenção dos mais novos. "Vou ver como mamãe está e... Tentem não criar nenhuma baderna." Os garotos afirmaram com uma cara tão santa que até mesmo James, um '_aprontador_' nato, não desconfiou do que estava por vir.

"Bem, que tal dar uma checada no lugar?" Prongs perguntou já se dirigindo a escada. "Vamos!" ele acenou com a mão chamando os amigos. "Isso não vai dar certo, nunca dá" Al concluiu sem perceber que já estava seguindo Prongs. "Aprenda pequeno Prongs, andar com o primeiro James Potter, nunca dá certo!" Sirius sorriu numa falsa aceitação.

Lily não teve tempo de prestar atenção nas mudanças no St. Mungus, por for ainda era a mesma loja velha e abandonada, mas por dentro estava fantasticamente diferente.

Os ajudantes de curandeiro colocaram a grávida na maca, enquanto a mesma gritava injurias ao marido, que simplesmente ignorava numa silenciosa compreensão.

Mas numa coisa, Lily Evans não pode deixar de prestar atenção. Lily Potter. Só agora Lily percebia que Liu era uma garota diferente. Enquanto todos se desesperavam e cometiam erros, lá estava ela, calma e compassiva, ela era do tipo calado, observador e inteligente. E Lily (Evans) sabia; Lily jamais seria uma adolescente normal.

"Potter! Seu... Ordinário!" Virginia gritou, apertando a mão do marido. " A culpa é sua!" Harry olhou-a compreensivo. Virginia sempre fora uma mulher forte, mas quando engravidava... A história era outra. Ela virava uma pessoa um tanto instável, com desejos desde os mais simples, como o vicio insaciável por morango, até a vontade de comer aspargo com suco de groselha ("esse, sem duvida, fora o pio", lembrou-se Harry sorrindo para si mesmo). Ela também tinha impulsos como o de fazer a mesma coisa várias vezes, seja tomar banho ou outras coisas que ele jamais se atreveria a contar aos seus filhos.

Mas durante o parto, em especial, Virginia se tornava uma verdadeira fera, enquanto gritava aos quatro ventos o quanto o marido era "um canalha, aproveitador e idiota!", nas próprias palavras dela.

Não muito longe de toda essa bagunça um grupo de quatro garotos perambulava pelo 4º andar, na Ala Jano Thickey, para doenças e acidentes mágicos. Não era o lugar certo para se ir, mas nossos amigos ainda iriam descobrir isso...

"_Nós vamos arrebentar a boca do balão_com essas roupas muggles" James sorriu ao piscar para uma garota que levava flores a um dos quartos.

A roupa dos garotos era bastante parecida. Roupas largas, frouxas e muito confortáveis. Nada de gravatas ou calças de linho.

"Essa roupa é ridícula." Disse ele fechando o agasalho. "Pra que um gorro que não é a prova d'água? E todos essas coisas? Me sinto um comercial andante. E essa calça jeans não é do tamanho certo, ela fica caindo até meus joelhos." Sirius reclamou, ele não era do tipo que se vestia informalmente com freqüência.

James riu. "_Ora bolas_! Você não sabe o que é conforto Black?" As roupas de James eram semelhantes às de Sirius, só que em vez de um gorro ele usava um boné.

"Eu estou mais parecendo com um _maloqueiro,_ eu confesso... Mas essas roupas são as mais confortáveis que eu já vesti na minha vida." Remo comentou com um sorriso bobo, para um garoto como ele até mesmo as coisas pequenas da vida eram motivos para um sorriso.

"Sabe, nós vamos ter que dar um jeito nessas gírias de vocês... Se não, a coisa não vai fluir..." Al sorriu, ele usava calça jeans e seu costumeiro boné surrado.

"Como assim? Para mim está tudo _chuchu beleza_!"James falou chegando a frente de quarto aonde ele viu, nomes familiares... 

"Esse é o problema, quem hoje fala coisas com '_chuchu beleza_' ou '_arrebentar a boca do balão_', por favor, não queremos colocar uma placa em néon anunciando de onde vocês vieram."

James parou assustado. Acabara de se lembrar de onde conhecia aqueles nomes. "Alice e Frank Longbottom**"**, ele leu em voz alta.

"Como?" Remo perguntou começando a entender a gravidade do problema. "Frank? Aqui, nessa ala?"

James não era do tipo pensador, e naquele momento ele não faria uma exceção. Nervosamente ele abriu a porta do quarto; era um lugar amplo e arejado, parecia ter sido reformado há pouco tempo, porque ainda tinha o cheiro de tinta no ar. Havia também uma grande janela enfeitiçada, por onde sempre o sol passava brilhante e nunca havia dias nublados. Então ele viu. Sentado próximo à cama estava um homem, de cabelos brancos e ralos.

O homem levantou-se e olhou para James, era como se ele o conhecesse, o velho sorriu e retirou um sapo de chocolate, ainda no pacote, do bolso.

"Você quer?" ele ofereceu, e James pode perceber certa inocência na voz. "Foi um amigo que trouxe. Eu não o conheço muito, mas ele sempre vem aqui, principalmente no natal... Você também é meu amigo?" James olhou o homem assustado, aquele só podia ser seu amigo de classe, o mesmo que paquerava Alice, a garota com quem Lily dividia o dormitório. "Você é o Frank?"o homem olhou James curioso. "Não sei, você é?" o garoto sentiu um nó no peito "Não, me chamo James, James Potter." O homem coçou a barba branca bem cortada. "James... hei, eu não conheço você?" o garoto sentiu uma esperança nascer, mas o velho logo a podou. "Ah, não, eu conheço a Jersey, você sabe quem é Jersey?" James negou com a cabeça. "É a minha poltrona."

Al colocou a mão nos ombros de James. "Oi tio Frank?" o velho não respondeu, mas sorriu. " Diga ao Neville que eu vim dar um oi." Al sorriu e virou-se a cama, e só então James notou que lá havia uma mulher tão velha quanto Frank. "Quando a tia Alice acordar diga que eu deixei um abraço." De dentro do bolso ele tirou duas varinhas de alcaçuz e as entregou ao velho.

"Obrigada moço", Al retribuiu com um acenar de cabeça e puxou James pelo corredor, não só ele havia visto a cena, mas também Sirius e Remos que estavam tão chocados quanto James.

"Qual parte do ' não perguntem nada e nem fiquem fuçando no passado' vocês não entenderam?" Al perguntou furioso. "Nem quero saber o que papai irá fazer quando descobrir, quem sabe ele dê uma boa apagada na memória de vocês." Depois o garoto aliviou a expressão como se percebesse o que James estava sentindo, e o outro garoto nem ao menos precisou perguntar ou falar qualquer coisa para isso. "Sim, é o Frank que vocês conheciam. Ele é o pai de um professor de Hogwarts, Neville. Neville também é um grande amigo do meu pai. Frank e a mulher foram torturados e... bem, eles acabaram assim...".

"Isso sem dúvida não é uma coisa que vocês deveriam saber, porque eu acho que quando se apaga demais a memória de alguém você pode torrar alguns neurônios..." Al começou a andar pelo corredor sendo seguido pelos garotos. "Vamos procurar minha mãe, e não comentem nada com ninguém... nem mesmo com a Lily... Sua Lily." Ele completou olhando para James.

Ao voltarem ao andar principal, eles se encontraram com James (II); eles estava conversando com um garoto um pouco mais velho, mas igualmente bonito. O garoto era diferente de qualquer um que os Marauders já haviam visto. Seus olhos eram de um castanho claro e seu cabelo era azul elétrico, ele vestia com um uniforme de algum time. Quando eles se aproximaram viram o nome, ele jogava no '_Falcões de Falmouth_', um time mundialmente conhecido, até mesmo pelos Maraunders.

Assim que o mais velho dos Potter viu os garotos, sorriu, e comentou algo com o outro garoto que se virou rapidamente para os meninos, parando seus olhos sobre um Maraunder em especial. Remo Lupin.

"Então esses são os famosos Marauders." Os garotos sorriram ao elogio. "Deixem-me adivinhar... Você deve ser o James, é claro que esses cabelos e esses óculos eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar..." James afirmou com a cabeça. "Você só pode ser o Sirius. O único de olhos azuis." Sirius também sorriu galanteador. "E você... Você só pode ser..." o garoto puxou o ar antes de falar, era algo completamente novo e complicado de se viver. "Você só pode ser Remo Lupin." O garoto encheu o peito de ar mais uma vez antes de falar. "Eu sou o Ted, Ted Lupin"

Remo se assustou um pouco, mas não teve tempo de falar qualquer coisa, antes disso ele foi interrompido por Prongs. "Caramba! Remo, seu filho vai ser jogador de Quadribol!"

Remo ficou encabulado. Mas Td, era um tanto quanto espontâneo.

"Bem, se vocês ainda estiverem aqui no próximo jogo, terei o maior prazer de levá-los ao jogo contra as _Harpias de Holyhead_, sem dúvida vai ser um grande jogo...".

Ele não pode terminar de falar, Lily Evans havia acabado de aparecer, com seu vestido baloné (que deixou James hipnotizado por alguns minutos), chorando, de felicidade. "Os gêmeos acabaram de nascer".

Foi exatamente as 16 h, no Hospital St. Mungus que nasceu os mais novos Potter Arthemis e Dionísio, Arty e Dio como seriam chamados mais tarde. Eles eram idênticos, tinham os cabelos loiros e olhos claros. Mas Harry sabia, como todo velho marujo, que a maioria dos bebês tem olhos claros quando nascem e que o cabelo deles iria escurecer, ou quem sabe avermelhar.

No fim da noite Gina abriu os olhos, já era noite, mas ela sorriu ao receber os gêmeos mais uma vez para que eles pudessem se alimentar. O quarto estava cheio; sentados no sofá estavam seus filho, James, Al e Lily. A sua frente, encostados na janela estavam os seus futuros sogro e sogra, Lily e James. Ao lado da cama estava aquele que jamais a abandonava, mesmo quando ela gritava para todos ouvirem que ele era um imprestável, Harry. E ali, ela viu mais uma linda cena, da qual ela jamais iria se esquece. Lado a lado estavam Ted e Remo Lupin. Ted sorria como uma criança que acabara de receber o melhor presente de natal do mundo. E ela gostava disso, porque mesmo que Ted não tenha tido a mesma vida sofrida do marido, mas ele era igual à Harry antes de ter seu primeiro filho.

E naquele natal, mesmo sem saber o que estava a vir, foi o melhor natal de Harry Potter.

A partir de agora cada capitulo vai ter uma ficha de um personagem:

**Nome **: James Potter I

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: Com cabelos pretos, despenteados e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

**Altura**: 1,68 m

**Nasceu em**: 1960 no St. Mungus

**Aonde mora: **Godric's Hollowcom os pais

**Hobbies: **Jogar Quadribol, aprontar, e irritar com Lily Evans

**Amortentia**: Algo parecido com uma mistura de sabonete e morango.

**Sangue: **Puro-sangue

**Livro**** preferido: **Não gosta muito de ler, mas sempre que pode lê O Profeta Diário

**Trabalha**: Não, mas sonha em ser um jogador de Quadribol mundialmente famoso. Ou ser um auror.

**Programa de TV Preferido: **É bruxo, por isso não conhece a TV, mas sempre que pode ouve no rádio "As aventuras do supermouse", e narrações de jogos de Quadribol.

**Frase**** /b/ ****: "**Existe o risco que você não pode correr e o risco que você não pode deixar de correr"

**Maior segredo: **Uma vez teve um pesadelo de que iria se casar com Lily, mas quando chegava ao altar era Severo Snape.

**Maior desejo: **Dar um (e muito mais) beijo em Lily Evans

**Animago: **Cervo

**De quem mais gosta: **Lily Evans

**De quem menos gosta: **Severus Snape

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Se divertir.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: Estudar, limpar qualquer coisa, se submeter a ordens, obedecer a ordens...

**Tipo de música que gosta /b/ **: Yesterday (The Beatles),ele é bruxo, mas os Beatles foram sucesso em todo o mundo

**Comida favorita /b/ **: Amendoim com Fondor (doce francês)

**Melhor(es) amigo(s) de Hogwarts: **Os Marauders.

---------------------------------------**Nota:**

**Falcões de Falmouth**

**Quadribol** - **Falmouth**

Esse time de **Quadribol** é conhecido pelo jogo duro, uma reputação consolidada por seus **batedores** mundialmente famosos, **Kevin** e **Carlos Broadmoor**. O lema do clube é: _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentamos o adversário."_ O Falcões usa vestes nas cores branco e cinza-chumbo com a cabeça de um falcão estampada no peito.

---------------------------------------


End file.
